


What's A Boyfriend?

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 prompts with one stone</p><p>rvbfan45: I am not the bes at this, I am sorry. Um I was wondering if you could write a really fluffy, somewhat sappy MoVav. I am sorry I don't know how to ask, especially since you're such a good writer.</p><p>shannon: can you write a fic where Vav is getting insulted and his feelings are all hurt and Mogar comes in all over-protective and says cute, lovey-dovey stuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Vav shows up at his usual meeting spot for when he and X-Ray go on patrols. At first his friend is nowhere to be seen, but then he spots a flash of green pacing around down the street outside the Local Hap’n’ins building. He jogs over to X-Ray, and find his friend stomping around frowning at the newspaper in his hands.

“Is everything okay?”

X-Ray’s head whips around to stare at him. His eyes are wide and angry. “No! Have you seen this?”

Vav frowns and steps closer to inspect the newspaper. He sees a whole article about how he and X-Ray aren’t really heroes, and how they’re just a nuisance to the city. Vav feels his heart drop at reading the negative review of him. He feels his eyes well up and sting. Not wanting to be seen crying he turns away from X-Ray and takes a deep breath. But as he turns around he spots a figure up on a rooftop across the street.

The figure drops down to the street and approaches him, revealing itself to be Mogar. The vigilante looks worried, and Vav tries to hide his growing tears, but Mogar’s suddenly standing before him, holding his face and frowning at it.

“What upset you?”

Vav freezes at Mogar’s close proximity. Amber eyes are staring at him intently, and Vav realises he’s never seen Mogar this worried before. Vav wipes his eyes, and points back at the paper X-Ray is still glaring at. Mogar leaves him briefly and reads the paper over X-Ray’s shoulder. His frown deepens and he swipes the paper from X-Ray’s hands and throws it in the trash.

“I was reading that!”

“It is garbage.”

Mogar turns back to Vav and pulls the surprised hero into a hug. One of Mogar’s hands starts carding through his hair, and the constant motion is soothing Vav.

“The paper lies.”

Vav steps out of the hug and frowns in confusion. “You don’t believe all the bad stuff it was saying?”

Mogar shakes his head. “You are a hero. You are a good person. And you are cute.”

Vav’s face turns cherry red. He hears X-Ray snickering from behind him. Mogar steps forward and grips both sides of his face squishing it slightly.

“No one should hate this.” Mogar is squishing his face like a child would do to a plush toy.

X-Ray’s laughter grows louder. “Dude, your boyfriend should start a fan club for you.”

Mogar’s nose scrunches up. “Boyfriend?”

X-Ray’s laughing stops. “You don’t know what that is do you?”

Mogar shakes his head. Before X-Ray can give him and answer Vav tackles him, and wrestles him to the ground, keeping a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t tell him!”

X-Ray’s laughing again. “Why not?”

“He’ll take it literally!”

X-Ray frowns. “So? You like him. Why would him thinking you wanna date him be a bad thing?”

Vav frowns. “Because he might say no.”

X-Ray rolls his eyes but obliges. They both stand up and brush themselves off. Mogar instantly invades Vav’s personal space, staring at him with wide curious eyes.

“What is a boyfriend?”

Vav doesn’t answer and looks away. Mogar reaches out and gently shakes him by the shoulders.

“I need to know, if that is what I am to you.”

Vav swears his heart stops. “Uh....” _What’s the bear equivalent to a boyfriend? Do they even have words for it?_ He gives up and decides to just ask him.

“You probably have a different word for it. It’s like someone you’re close to in a romantic way and you want to spend lots of time with them and kiss and hold hands and all that crap.”

Mogar is listening intently and the extreme focus on him is making Vav nervous. A flicker of recognition sparks in Mogar’s eyes.

“Like a mate?”

Vav nods, afraid to speak. Mogar steps closer, holding Vav his hands sliding up to his face and pulling it towards his own. Vav’s breath hitches thinking Mogar is going to kiss him, but the vigilante just presses their noses together and brushes them from side to side.

X-Ray is losing it in the background; Vav can hear him nearly dying of laughter. Then he hears the familiar sound of a phone’s camera going off. Vav glances to his left and sees X-Ray typing away a text to someone.

“Hilda says you guys are cute.”

Vav blushes but Mogar seems unfazed; he’s too focused on rubbing his face all over Vav’s neck and shoulders, and hugging him tight. Vav awkwardly hugs Mogar back, and can’t help but smile as the man brushes against him like a cat would.

“Dude I think this is his idea of a kiss.”

Vav glares at X-Ray for interrupting his moment. But then he realises X-Ray is probably right. Vav gently brings his hands up to grip either side of Mogar’s face, stopping the bear man’s ministrations, and tilts his head up so they’re eye to eye. Mogar pulls an adorable confused face. Vav doesn’t explain, he just pulls Mogar’s face forward and pressing their lips together.

Mogar doesn’t react, he doesn’t know what to do. Vav moves his lips against Mogar’s soft ones; coaxing him into doing the same. As Mogar gets the hang of it he becomes more passionate and forceful with his kiss. Vav grins into the embrace and pulls away. Mogar’s eyes are alight with wonder and desire, and Vav can’t help but grin knowing he put that face there.

“What was that?”

Vav’s still grinning like an idiot. “A kiss.”

“Can we kiss again?”

Vav’s face feels like it’s going to split in two with how much he’s smiling. He nods, and pulls Mogar in again.

X-Ray makes faux vomiting noises, but takes more photos for Hilda to coo at. “Get a room!”


End file.
